


The Pitbull in Pink

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic decides to give his puppy a bow and Heavy questions the color. (A gift for the amazing sinuswave  when she was feeling down)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pitbull in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinuswave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuswave/gifts).



     “Who is Daddy’s little darling? Is it you?” Medic cooed. “Yes, yes it is. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

           “Doktor?” Heavy entered the room. “Who are you talking too?”

           “Oh Mischa, you’re just in time! Look!”

           Medic took the Heavy’s hand and led him over to the bed. Their pitbull, named Plato, was sitting on the bed with a huge pink bow around his neck. Plato, being the amiable dog that he was, was just sitting on the bed with a huge smile on his face. Heavy starred at second before chuckling softly.

           “Medic, Plato is boy. Why is bow pink?”

           “What? You don’t find it cute?” Medic pouted slightly.

           “It is cute but why is bow pink?”

           “Because pink is a lovely color and it looks good on him,” Medic smiled at the dog. “Who is my handsome boy?”

           Plato wagged his tail and jumped down off the bed. Medic smiled and scratched the dog behind the ears. Heavy couldn’t help but smile. Most people didn’t believe him when he said Medic was a loving soul. For the most part, he was somewhat of a stickler for the rules. But Medic had a big heart and a love for animals. They had found Plato at a shelter and Medic demanded that they adopt him. Heavy had no problems with getting a dog he was just surprised that Medic wanted a pitbull.

           But Plato was a great dog. Kind, sweet and a bit goofy, he won over everyone he came across. Spy was even seen sneaking Plato a few treats.

           Archimedes, who had been asleep on his perch, cooed as he awoke. Tired of being ignored, he flew over and landed on Plato’s head. Plato looked up and smiled.

           “Isn’t that cute?” Medic sighed.

           “Da, is very cute,” Heavy grinned. “You are cute too.”

           “Oh stop that.”

           “It is true.”

           “You’re making me blush.”

           “Good.”


End file.
